Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. In addition, the augmentation of clients or end users wishing to communicate in a network environment has caused many networking configurations and systems to respond by adding elements to accommodate the increase in networking traffic. As the subscriber base of end users increases, proper routing and efficient management of communication sessions and data flows become even more critical.
As service providers increasingly move towards fixed-mobile convergence, there is a significant challenge in having a single architecture and associated infrastructure defined that can optimally support wireless and wireline networks.